Misjudged
by farid-fire-eater
Summary: Perhaps Estonia had been seeing him all wrong. No slash.


A/N: This is a fic protraying Ivan how I think he is. I don't like the idea that he's all creepy and just looking for reasons to hurt/abuse the Baltics. I see him as someone who loves them as a family, but is a little sad when they're frightened of him. But it's kinda his own fault, since they were scared of him to begin with, and he gets mad at them for being scared, so he beats them, making them more scared. It's like a vicious circle. I can imagine him getting a little carried away when he's 'punishing' them (aka, smashing them senseless with a metal pipe), but I don't see him as 'disliking' the Baltics. I think he likes them very much, but doesn't know how to show it properly. And I could totally imagine Eduard falling asleep at the computer, trying to type a few more paragraphs before he went to bed. I like to think he does it to get on Russia's good side, maybe.

Aslo, this fic isn't meant to be slash in any way, shape, or form. It's just brotherly love between the Baltics, and sort of parental love I guess, between Russia and Estonia. I could see the Baltics bonding together in such a situation, becoming very close, needing each other.

So yes. My second (completed) fic EVER. I mean, I write alot, or I used to anyways, but all my stories had OC's in them, and I'm trying to get away from using OC's, because they drive me crazy. I don't like reading stories with OC's in them, so why would anyone want to read mine? (No offence to people who write with OC's, I just can't do it.) Soo, enjoy! :D

* * *

Misjudged

'What's this?' Ivan chuckled in mild surprise as he stepped into his office. It had been a long day, jumping from meeting to meeting, and the Russian had looked forward to doing a bit of filing, then heading to bed. It was very late - about 3 o'clock in the morning, so Ivan was a bit surprised when he found Estonia, sitting at the computer, head on the desk, fast asleep. Ivan walked over and knelt beside the Estonian, observing how tired Eduard looked. There were dark circles under his eyes, and he was pale. Ivan smiled slightly and clicked his tongue a few times before shaking Eduard's shoulder. 'Eesti, time to get up,' he chided in a childish voice. No response from the young Estonian. Ivan's smile faded a bit, but he tried again, shaking the blonde's shoulder more vigorously. His efforts were rewarded by an unintelligible mumble and a slight head turn. Realizing just how tired Eduard must be, the Russian rose and decided to try a different tactic. He leaned down and scooped the Estonian up, cradling him in his arms.

Eduard's eyes snapped open blearily, and his body went rigid. 'Oh, I-I'm sorry, Mr. Russia!' he said frantically, feebly struggling to get away. Russia just smiled down at him and gripped him a little tighter, so as not to drop him. 'You certainly were tired to fall asleep at my desk, da?' Ivan chuckled as he watched Eduard's eyes grow even wider, if that was possible.

'I-I'm so sorry, it w-won't happen again, just p-please…what are you going to do to me?'

'Put you to bed, of course.'

Eduard blinked. That was unexpected. 'You mean, you're not gonna…beat me… or anything?' Ivan cocked his head to the side and frowned, clearly confused. 'Why would I do that? You were just tired, da?' Ivan thought for a moment. 'What _were_ you doing at my computer anyways?' he asked the young Estonian in his arms as he climbed the stairs to the room the Baltics shared. 'Ah, I-I was filing and categorizing those papers you needed for tomorrows meetings, so you could find them properly. I could fix it all back though, if you want,' Eduard shifted nervously in Ivan's arms, intensely uncomfortable with the current situation. He could hardly stand to be in the same room as the Russian giant, and now here he was in his arms! Ivan smiled broadly. 'Spasibo! (Thank you!) But you didn't have to do that, Eesti. I can type too, da?' Eduard glanced around nervously 'B-But you were busy, so I thought I'd do it for you.' Ivan smiled his childish grin as he finally reached the Baltics' room. He gently set Estonia down between Lithuania and Latvia, who promptly moved in his sleep to snuggle against his brother. Russia watched the three brothers, watched how Estonia's arm unconsciously curled around Latvia's shoulders protectively, how Lithuania turned slightly, searching for Estonia's hand, and quietly sighing when he found it, knowing his brother was safe. Russia smiled sadly, wondering how many times he had wished he had as close a family as the three Baltics did. He leaned down towards Estonia. 'Goodnight, Eesti,' he whispered and stood up. Russia ruffled Estonia's hair as a mother would to her child and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Estonia watched him go in mild shock. He had expected Ivan to beat him or something for being in his office, not just kindly taken to his room. 'It seems I misjudged him,' Eduard though as he relaxed and snuggled into his pillow. Ivan seemed less like the frightening Russian Estonia knew him as, and more like a lonely child who needed someone to comfort him.

~Fin

* * *

A/N: So. Not bad? Not good? Have suggestions? Just hit that little green box and make my day.

You will comment, da?


End file.
